Esa Chica Que No Puedo Ignorar
by Chobits3
Summary: Esto seguirá siempre igual, no podre alejar… esto que ahora vive en mí. Es un sentimiento extraño, que oculto de ti… Cada ves que te veo aquí de verdad no dejaba de verte ¿Dónde quedo mi orgullo? Quisiera saber, Que le has hecho a este ser que ahora… Diferente es… y que pasara, día a día pensando en ti…


_**hola... Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos! espero que se lo hayan pasado de lo mejor...**_

**Dedicado para el amor de mi vida :3 te amo bubu :3  
**

* * *

Era un jueves por la mañana, me dirigía sola hacia la escuela… cada mañana que despertaba, sentía un sentimiento algo extraño en mi pero no sabia que era, mire el reloj de mi celular y vi que se me hacia tarde, corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la escuela pero aun así llegue tarde… subí rápidamente las escaleras para ir a mi salón de clase y entrar a hurtadillas silenciosamente, pero como siempre Yui me echó de cabeza…

* * *

¡Ricchan! – grito alegremente la guitarrista del HTT, provocando que las demás compañeras giraran sus cabezas en dirección a la castaña

Shhh… caya Yui – dijo en voz baja la castaña, se podían escuchar algunas risas y uno que otro murmullo…

¡Tainaka-san! – La castaña pudo ver que la profesora la llamaba y al parecer no se encontraba de un buen humor - ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

Lo siento profesora, pero se me presento un inconveniente – mintió la castaña para poder zafarse del regaño

Como sea, vaya y tome asiento – dijo la profesora mientras seguía dando su clase

* * *

Tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia un lugar vacío que se encontraba entre los lugares de Yui y Nodoka, y vi como mi mejor amiga solo me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa provocando en mi un pequeño sonrojo, veía como la maestra daba clase… pero de verdad se me hacia algo aburrido prestar atención… quería dirigir mi mirada hacia cualquier cosa menos hacia la pizarra… no se que porque mi mirada se quedo anclada en mi mejor… pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarla, sentía cosas raras en mi interior que no podía explicar… no era la primera ocasión ni la segunda, ya eran varias ocasiones fuera o dentro de la escuela… _Esto seguirá siempre igual, no podre alejar… esto que ahora vive en mí. Es un sentimiento extraño, que oculto de ti… Cada ves que te veo aquí_ de verdad no dejaba de verte _¿Dónde quedo mi orgullo? Quisiera saber, Que le has hecho a este ser que ahora…_ _Diferente es… y que pasara, día a día pensando en ti… _desde cuando llegue a sentir esto por ti… _No podre ignorar a esa chica especial_, _Mirándola en silencio desde aquí_ _sintiendo algo inusual_ _dentro de mi que no esperara ni un minuto mas…_

_Una extraña sensación misteriosa de verdad, mi corazón palpita siempre al verla. Y cada día es mas fuerte pero, lo lograre… sé que podre y no perderé ante nadie _no sabia lo que estaba pensando en ese momento tan extraño para mi… _Siempre las nubes seguiré, en este viaje_ _a través del cielo azul Imaginando mil cosas_. _Pero respuesta… no encuentro a mi pregunta_ _¿Por qué ahora tú eres para mi alguien especial?_ No dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana y observar el hermoso cielo azul.

* * *

La clase había terminado… me dirigía con la chicas hacia el club de música ligera pero yo aun iba metida en mis pensamientos… _Quisiera saber porque me hace esta sensación flotar sin razón _a_l estar siempre cerca de ti…_ caminar al lado de ella se sentía tan maravilloso… verla sonreír aunque sea de perfil diariamente volvía a mi pequeño corazón totalmente loquito. _No podre ignorar a esa chica especial_… _Sus lindos ojos jamás podre yo mirar_ ya no tenia el coraje suficiente para mirarla de frente sabiendo que sus penetrantes ojos me hipnotizaban… _Porque encontrando esto me hace temblar_ _y no me deja ni siquiera hablar… _ya no podía entablar una conversación con ella… simplemente me ponía nerviosa, me sonrojaba instantáneamente, o solo me quedaba callada… estar con todas la chicas en el club es divertido, beber te y comer panecillos eran mi prioridad, pero ahora Mio se ha vuelto tan importante que ni a esas delicias podía prestar atención… _Una extraña sensación misteriosa de verdad_, _algo hace que mi corazón palpite más_… _Pero una idea yo tendré para que así el control… lo tenga yo…_ _Y no perder nunca ante nadie. _

Cada día trataba de ingeniármelas para poderle decir lo que sentía por ella… posiblemente me rechazara, pero no me daré por vencida si eso llega a suceder… estoy completamente enamorada de ella. _No podre ignorar a esa chica especial _muy especial para mi _los segundos pasan y todo sigue igual _y las chicas aun no se van… quiero estar a solas con ella. _Quisiera descubrir aquel poder oculto_ q_ue se esconde dentro de tu ser… _No me había dado cuenta cuando las chicas me habían dejado a solas con Mio, tal vez lo hicieron adrede… _Una extraña sensación misteriosa de verdad nuestro futuro es incierto yo lo se, pero algún día llegara cuando mi… Sueño pueda… fuerte abrazar… Y no perder nunca ante nadie… _me encontraba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que una bella voz me saco de ellos…

* * *

Ya es hora de irnos – decía suavemente la pelinegra a la castaña

Perdón por hacerte esperar – se disculpaba la castaña en voz baja… se dirigió hacia sus cosas para tomarlas e irse con la pelinegra

Bueno pues no vamos – la pelinegra se había dado vuelta dando la espalda a la castaña pero de pronto sintió una mano tocar la suya…

Espera Mio – la castaña miraba hacia otro lado para poder disimular su sonrojo…

¿Que sucede? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su amiga

Este… tengo algo importante que decirte y no se como empezar a explicar – la castaña solo balbucea tras cada palabra que decía

Lo siento Ritsu pero no se lo que dices – la pelinegra no dejaba de mirar tan extrañada a la castaña pero tener la mano de su mejor amiga tocando la suya era como tener mil mariposas en su estomago.

¡Tu me gustas mucho! – dijo finalmente la castaña tras soltarse de la mano de su amiga

Ritsu… yo – la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente atónita ante tal confesión de la baterista

Lo se… yo no te gusto y no sientes nada por mi – decía la castaña con la mirada en el suelo…

¡Tu… también me gustas Ritsu! – decía la pelinegra que se encontraba de lo mas roja de lo normal…

¿Que… yo que? – el asombro de la castaña era tan inevitable que no cabía tanta emoción y felicidad en ella.

Tu también me gustas – la pelinegra se había abalanzado sobre la castaña, para luego caer ambas al piso, quedando Ritsu de bajo de Mio – demoraste mucho en decírmelo – se quejo la pelinegra mientras hacia pucheros

Lo siento creí que no iba a ser correspondida… pero después de esto creo que todo salió bien – dijo felizmente la castaña para luego robarle un pequeño beso a la pelinegra, al principio el beso fue algo dulce, pero luego la misma castaña lo profundizo…

Creo que es hora de irnos – decía la pelinegra totalmente roja por lo de hace un momento…

Como tu digas princesa – contesto la castaña con una suave sonrisa en sus labios…

* * *

Ambas salimos del club tomadas de la mano, casi no había alumnas en la preparatoria… pues era ya un poco tarde, salimos de la escuela y habían transcurrido 20 min para llegar a la casa de Mio.

Creo que es aquí donde te dejo – decía tristemente la castaña

Lo se, quisiera que te quedaras… pero mañana hay escuela – decía la pelinegra entre pucheros

No te preocupes Mio, yo pasare mañana por ti, solo que esta vez ya no vendré como tu amiga… sino como tu novia – esas dos ultimas palabras elevaron la sangre de la castaña y casi casi hacen que la pelinegra se desmayara

Cuando acepte ser tu novia – mencionaba la pelinegra a la castaña

Desde hoy cuando aceptaste mis sentimientos por ti – la castaña solo se ruborizaba por cada cosa cursi que decía.

Después de ese dia, vinieron días mejores… Mio y yo ahora éramos novias y aunque tratábamos de disimularlo en la escuela… me era inevitable no demostrarle mi amor por ella. Las chicas estaban felices por nosotras, y yo obviamente estaba feliz por tener a la chica que amo a mi lado.

* * *

**bueno que tal el fic...?! ya lo habia subido pero **

**lo quite porque corregi algo peqeño :P**

** espero que les haya gustado a mi sip**

**bueno espero sus reviews...!  
**

**:D  
**


End file.
